What Makes You Beautiful
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Stella has a lot on her mind due to her parents' constant arguments and the Trix' tricks. When she decides to be herself for one night, Brandon appears to remind her that she's beautiful. One-shot.


**A/N: So I was listening to One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful and while I was reading the comments about haters, this fic idea entered my head. So here you go, a romance filled one-shot for all you romance lovers out there. **

_**This one-shot is not a song-fic! **_

The stunning blonde fairy lies on the grass outside and watches the sky as the sun sets. She doesn't care that she will get her dress dirty; it's the last thing that is on her mind at this moment in time. A soft smile plays at her lips as her mind follows the colours of dusk creeping in.

The usual daytime blue of the sky is slowly being replaced by a glowing coral orange, a misty amber and a vibrant crimson. The golden sun is disappearing eastwards as the lighter colours switch to the darker ones. Silver stars are starting to poke through, though the moon has not made its appearance as of yet.

Brandon watches her from a distance; from the top of the first floor balcony at Red Fountain. He's never seen her this relaxed and calm. He doesn't dare go down and disturb her. She needs her peace after everything that she has been through in the last couple of months. What with her parents continuing to argue and the Trix constantly pestering the Winx, she's been too stressed, in his opinion.

The Fairy of the Sun and Moon starts to hum a gentle tune; the night is so quiet that Brandon can just about hear her from at least five metres away. He smiles as his eyes start to shine. Just watching her in her tranquil state makes him go off into a swoon. He controls his fast beating heart as he focuses on her: her long, shiny, blonde locks that fan out around her; her flawless skin, so smooth, silky and soft to the touch; her golden brown eyes that shine whenever she is excited about something. He hasn't got the chance to see her shining eyes lately, the shine having been replaced by pain, anger and stress.

Stella sits up now, her eyes never leaving the wonderful sight above her. Her mind whirrs; the Trix won't leave them alone and she and her friends are running out of ideas on how to hold them off and keep them from destroying Alfea. On top of that, her parents' relationship with each other has gotten worse. Last time they were in a room together (which was a couple of weeks ago), they were screaming and shouting at each other in less than five minutes. She winces – visibly flinching – as she reminds herself about this. She is sure that when her parents argue, she always hears her name in their argument. Is it because of her that her parents aren't happy? Has she done something to upset them?

_No_, she tells herself. Today – or tonight, in fact – she won't think about any of that. Not her parents, not the Winx or the Trix. Tonight is her night, where she'll relieve herself of the stress and pain that has been built up inside of her and just _be herself_.

As the fairy is thinking, her Specialist wonders whether going down to join her will help her or not. He almost decides to go for no, but when he sees her flinch, curiosity and concern take over his mind.

'Stella!' His mind screams at him before he turns swiftly on his heel and runs down the stairs. He sprints out of the Red Fountain campus and into the grassy meadow where Stella is located. He doesn't acknowledge the strange and curious looks the rest of the Specialists and students of Red Fountain send his way for his mind is just focused on his Sunshine Princess.

"Stella?" He calls breathlessly as he skids to a halt beside her, "are you OK?" Stella looks up at him and smiles brightly.

"I am now that you're here, Brandon," she says. The once familiar shine in her eyes has returned, although now it seems foreign to Brandon.

He sits down next to her, leans back and props himself up on his hands, "what was the matter, snookums? You seemed pretty scared before,"

The Princess of Solaria turns her face away from him, to hide her blush. He had seen her flinch. Was she _that _obvious? Brandon smirks. Slipping an arm round her shoulders, he tucks a finger under her chin and guides her gaze back to meet his.

"Eyes this way, Princess," he says with a playful smile, "I wanna be able to see that pretty little face of yours," the blonde's blush grows as her eyes meet his, "and the golden brown of your shining eyes _and _the glow of your soft and silky skin,"

Even in the dark blue of the early night, Brandon can see he is causing effect on her. Her cheeks are bright red, like a tomato. The fairy has a shy smile on her face as she tries not to look at her teasing boyfriend.

However, that is becoming increasingly difficult. His hand slips itself under her chin and lifts her head up to get her gaze to meet his. But now, the sly, playfulness is gone. It is replaced by a seriousness and sincerety, "seriously, Stella," he begins to say, "what were you thinking before?" He shifts himself closer to her, and wraps her in a hug, "you can tell me anything, you know,"

Stella sighs and leans her head on his shoulder, to which he responds by resting his head on top of hers, "I told myself that I wouldn't think about my friends, my parents or the Trix tonight," she whispers, "but-" Brandon cuts her off.

"Then you don't need to say a word, my sunshine," he says, "if you don't want to think about any of those things tonight, then you don't need to. This is _your _night and you can do whatever you like," Stella looks up at him, her eyes glistened with joyful tears. Brandon had never been so caring and supportive before.

"Oh, Brandon," she sighs gently, "that is most probably the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me," she waits for a reaction out of him but he merely raises an eyebrow. Stella smiles tenderly now and whispers, "but I love you for it and I wouldn't have you any other way,"

Brandon smiles at her, genuinely, "I love you too, Stella," he whispers back.

They lean in slowly and their lips meet halfway. Stella shifts her arms to rest her hands on his shoulders. Brandon brings one hand to the small of her back and one hand underneath her hair and to the back of her neck. Both sets of eyes flutter closed as the kiss deepens. Nothing else in the world matters anymore. Sparks go off in the Solarian princess's heart, which is already beating extremely fast. The need for oxygen gets in the way and they find that they are reluctantly prying themselves away from each other.

As they break apart and lean away from each other, they are breathing heavily. When she catches her breath again, Stella whispers, "you misspoke earlier,"

"Did I?" Comes Brandon's reply, "how?"

"Tonight is not just _my _night. Tonight is _your _night too,"

Brandon beams, "what did I ever do to deserve a goddess like you?" He muses, more to himself, "you are the most beautiful, fascinating, amazing woman I have ever met," even though his words are a mumble, Stella catches them just.

"A beautiful, fascinating, amazing woman who is the reason for her parents' arguments," She says dryly. She knows she told herself she wouldn't contemplate further on the matter, but Brandon's words make her ponder again.

"Stella," Brandon says, "you're parents aren't arguing because of you. You. Are. Not. To. Blame," he says firmly, "such a beautiful girl can_not _make her parents argue,"

"But..." she says, unsure whether her hero's words are true. Brandon shakes his head.

"No buts, Stella. You are such a strong-willed woman who fights for what she believes is true," he takes her hands in his, "you fight for those you care about, and you help those in need,"

Stella looks up at him as he gives her hands a squeeze, "_that's _what makes you beautiful,"

Stella leans in again, though this time instead of meeting his lips with hers, she wraps her arms around his neck. Brandon rests his hands around her waist, "I love you, Brandon," Stella whispers.

"I love you too, Stella," Brandon replies.

**A/N: I get that this probably doesn't have a proper storyline to follow. It's just that I haven't written a romance fic in simply ages (that's what it feels like anyway) and I wanted to make sure I haven't lost the skills. Leave me a review? Please?**


End file.
